Valentine cuteness?
by Ascoeur
Summary: Kagami has decided to confess her feelings to a certain boy.But things don't turn out so well, so Konata comforts her. KONAMI.


Okay, so you guys may be wondering why I'm writing this, and why I'm not continuing on the other story… Well, I just felt like doing this before someone else stole my idea…so yeah. Don't worry I'm still going on my other story, but felt like writing this for a moment, you know…it gets really frustrating not writing kissing scenes in my other story! There will be one, but I still got a way to go. Sigh. So for now, just to please the fans, enjoy this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another wonderful day at school and the girls were enjoying themselves at lunch. Kagami arrived and took a seat next to Konata, and in front of her sister, who had Miyuki sitting next to her.

"Hey Hey!" Konata started. "So, St. Valentine's is coming soon!"

"Yeah!" Tsukasa smiled. "I'm a bit excited! I get to make chocolate!"

"Hmm-mm!" Konata nodded, took a bite of her chocolate cornet, and continued in a muffled voice. "You guys planning on giving chocolate to anyone?"

"My," Miyuki was the one to answer this time. "I haven't given it much thought."

"Me, either, Kona-Chan." Tsukasa put her index finger on a little below her lower lip, and seemed to be lost in thought. "I was just planning on making friendship chocolate."

Konata then turned to Kagami. "You, Kagamin?"

Kagami blushed. "I-I-I…Maybe…"

Konata frowned, but then she started up again. "So could you tell us who this 'maybe' is?"

"W-Why should I tell you!?" Kagami growled.

"Kagamin…So vicious." Konata feigned innocence.

"S-Shut up." Kagami took a bite of her rice ball. "How about you, Konata?"

Konata thought about it for a bit, and then grinned. "Well, there _IS_ this certain someone!"

Everyone seemed to be in shock.

_Wow... Kona-Chan has someone she likes… Maybe I'm slow… _Tsukasa thought.

_My, I wonder who the one that won over Izumi-san's heart was_. Miyuki wondered.

_N-No way…Even SHE has someone she likes?_ Kagami was dumbfounded.

"No one has said anything." Konata giggled. "Is it really that shocking? Do you guys want to know?"

Everyone gave a slight nod, so that they won't seem too excited.

"All right then!" Konata started. "The one I like is…" Everyone got a bit closer, they couldn't stand the suspense.

"Classified information."

Kagami groaned. "Come on!"

"Well Kagamin hasn't told me who she likes! So why should I, right?" Konata stated slyly.

"Ah. Payback, I see." Kagami said, while taking another bite out of her riceball.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were a bit embarrassed about how excited they were just a minute ago, just to find out who Konata liked.

"W-Well, if Izumi-san wants to keep it private, I think we should respect her wishes." Miyuki said sweetly.

"Y-Yeah." Tsukasa agreed.

Then the bell rang, Kagami had to go back to her class. She packed up all of her stuff, and stood up. "Well, girls, I'll see you later, okay?"

Everyone waved 'bye' as she was walking out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S, HIIRAGI!" Misao greeted Kagami on St. Valentine's Day.

"Here," Misao shyly gave her a chocolate box, "for you."

"Ah!" Kagami smiled up at her from her desk. "Thanks, Misao. Here is yours."

Kagami handed Misao her chocolate with care, as she took hers from Misao.

"I-I love you…" Misao blurted out softly.

"Yes," Kagami just kindly smiled up at her. "I love you, too, Misao."

"Y-You do!?" Misao's eyes widened. "So, you feel burning passion of love like I do for you?!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Kagami was taken aback. "N-NO! I mean as a friend!"

"…Oh." Misao's excitement had toned down. "I-It's okay, Hiiragi."

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Kagami apologized.

Misao walked off, heading out of the classroom. "Hey, Hiiragi. Would you mind keeping this a secret from Ayano? I want to take a shot at her, too."

"You sure do recover fast." Kagami said feeling helpless and sighing. Then she realized something. "Oi! Could it be...YOU GOT REJECTED BEFORE AND THEN CAME TO ME!?"

Misao just smiled, and did a "v" sign with her middle and index finger, as she left the classroom.

"Freaking player…" Kagami said as she stood up heading towards the otaku's class. But before completely leaving the class, she left a note on a certain boy's desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!" Kagami found Ayano walking in the hallway as she was passing by. "Ayano! I couldn't find you in class, so I couldn't give you your chocolate, but here." She gave Ayano her chocolate.

"Thanks so much Kagami-san." Ayano thanked her. "At the moment I'm looking for Misao-san."

Kagami looked over at what Ayano was holding on her left hand, apart from Kagami's chocolate in her right. "Hmm…Chocolate for Misao, Huh?"

"Y-Yes." She said shyly. "P-Please don't tell her, I don't want to startle her or anything."

"Oh, I think she'll be quite happy." Kagami said slyly.

"Huh?" Ayano stopped fidgeting, and had a confused look on her face.

"N-Never mind, I'll be off now." Kagami left Ayano to do what she had to do and wished her luck. _So they're like THAT, huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo!" Kagami greeted as she entered her friends' classroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagamin!" Konata greeted her and hugged her as she came in.

"All right, All right." Kagami smiled. "Here you go!" Kagami handed Konata her share of valentine's chocolate.

Konata took a good look at Kagami's chocolate. "Hmm…Kagami you haven't gotten any better at home economics have you?"

"Just take it and smile like any other polite person would." Kagami said stubbornly, blushing a bit.

"Well, at least compared to what Tsukasa and Miyuki gave me, yours is well..." Konata commented

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Kagami warned.

Konata let out a smug grin. She then reached went to the back of the classroom, got her backpack, and took out her valentine's chocolate that she made with care fro Kagami. She returned to the area where her others friends were. "Here you guys go!" She gave Tsukasa and Miyuki theirs.

"Oi!" Kagami exclaimed. "What about me?"

Konata giggled. "This one is yours Kagamin!"

She handed Kagami hers. It had a beautiful heart-shaped form, and when Kagami opened it, there were various kinds of chocolate in every shape and form. "Whoa…Konata…Thank you."

"No need to thank me!" She said while waving her petite hand. "After all, if you eat all that you're gaining weight again!"

"You're the only one that would know how to ruin such a beautiful moment." Kagami sighed.

"So…" Konata started. "TRY THEM!"

Kagami did so. She proceeded to putting one of the small pieces of chocolate into her mouth, savoring it, and lastly, swallowing it. "Whoa! They're not half bad, Konata!"

Konata blushed a little, but didn't let it show. "It was a piece of cake! Didn't even take 30 minutes!" Konata had, indeed, lied. She took four hours making Kagami's chocolate; unlike the others' in which she only took one hour. She kept making it in countless tries, but failed at each one, she couldn't get the right flavour that she wanted. but after those four long hours of suffering and torture in the kitchen, she managed to get it right.

Kagami glanced at her watch and realized that she was running out of time for what she was planning on doing that day. "Sorry, guys, I got to go!"

"Ah! Kaga-" Konata didn't get to finish her sentence; Kagami had already ran out of the classroom.

Konata quickly followed Kagami at a distance where she wouldn't be seen by Kagami. _Where is she going?_

Konata followed her to the old theater clubroom that hadn't been used since last semester because there were a large number of drop-outs. Kagami entered the empty classroom, sat at a desk close by the window which had a great view of the school's famous tree. She seemed to be deep in thought, though she had a bored look on her face. Konata noticed that there were two doors that allowed entrance into the classroom; she stood by the one that was farthest away from Kagami, and looked at what she was doing through the vertical, rectangular-shaped window by the back door.

Suddenly, the door closest to Kagami, the front door, opened, revealing a brown-haired guy with the school's uniform entering. _Who's that?_

Kagami stood up; she smiled up at the guy that had just entered. "Thank you for coming." She bowed.

"No problem!" He said, smiling back. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about? I read your note."

Kagami blushed at this. "W-Well, as you may already know, Tabyto-Kun, it's Valentine's, s-so I wanted to give-"

"-Me chocolate?" The guy finished her sentence. Kagami nodded and proceeded to giving him the heart-shaped cookies she had baked the night before.

"I-I like you…" Kagami said, slightly blushing and looking down, avoiding Tabyto-Kun's eyes. "Y-You are kind, nice, giving, athletic, h-handsome, and-"

He smiled kindly, shook his head, and refused to take the cookies. He sighed, and slowly approached Kagami, and then he began. "Hiiragi-san, I am glad you feel that way about me. But I am sorry to say, that I cannot return those feelings, which is why I cannot accept those cookies."

Kagami felt her heat throb with pain. She forced herself to look up at Tabyto-kun. "Thank you, for being straight-forward with me. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." She bowed apologetically.

"It was no trouble at all!" He patted her on the shoulder. "Now, we should get back to class. I'll see you around, Hiiragi-San."

With that he left the room heading towards his class, he didn't notice Konata spying on them. Kagami plopped down on the seat she was resting upon while waiting for Tabyto-Kun before. Her face seemed emotionless. She rested her head on her elbows, clenching with her fists the cookie bag she held. Konata couldn't help but feel anger, sorrow, and strangely, joy for her friend. She hated seeing Kagami hurt by a guy she that didn't deserve her, but a part of her was happy because of the fact that she had been rejected by the boy. She slid the classroom's door open, and entered it.

Kagami slowly turned to see who it was, her face, still, emotionless. "Konata…"

"Kagami…" She ran over to the seat where her friend was and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, idiot?" Kagami snorted; still looking out the window. "You saw?"

Konata nodded, and held her even tighter. "It'll be fine. He doesn't deserve you."

"No it won't." Kagami begged to differ. "I'll soon become just like these cookies. All crunched up and helpless."

Konata, while still embracing Kagami, looked down at the crunched up cookies in the bag. She let go of Kagami, and snatched the cookies from her hands. Kagami took her gaze from the window and towards Konata. "What are you doing?"

Konata opened the bag and ate the cookies. "Kagamin, you did a really good job on this one! Totally unlike the chocolates you gave me! Which means you didn't put a lot of effort into mine…so heartless, Kagamin~"

"Cut the crap, Konata!" Kagami joked; she then felt a little better after what Konata had said. "T-Thanks."

Konata chuckled, but then started to choke, and stopped.

"Seriously, you're hopeless." Kagami sighed, patting her on the head gently.

Konata looked down at Kagami, who was still sitting down, and smiled. "You know, you should _really_ try them, they're good."

"Puh-lease!" Kagami said. "They're all crunched up and completely gross! You're just forcing yourself to eat them for my sake!"

"All right, then!" Konata said determined. "if you don't want to try them, I'll MAKE you try them!"

Kagami put the "huh?" look on her face. Konata took some of the cookies out of the bag, placed them in her mouth, leaned over to where Kagami was sitting, sat on her lap, and gently place her lips on hers, making her taste every bit of the cookie in her mouth. Kagami was astonished. She suddenly was able to see, how cute Konata was, how sweet she smelled, how soft her lips were, and how great the cookies tasted.

They separated, Konata still sitting on Kagami's lap. "So? How was it?" Konata broke off the silence.

Kagami looked at Konata with dreamy eyes. "I-It was good…"

Konata giggled. "Didn't I tell you!?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kagami smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, they were your cookies!" Konata said, leaving the cookies on the desk, and putting her arms around Kagami's neck; looking at her lovingly. "You want to taste them again?"

Kagami nodded shyly, a slight blush forming across her face.

Konata grinned mischievously, and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Konata then pulled back a little, but just a _little; _enough for her to be able to talk. "I love you, Kagamin."

"Me too, Konata." Kagami said softly. "Happy Valentine's."

Konata chuckled. "NOW, you realize who really DOES deserve you and who you should REALLY be falling for, huh?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Konata." Kagami scolded playfully.

_**RING RING RING**_

"Crap!" Kagami instantly stood up, panicking. "We're late for class!"

Konata fell on the floor, and then scratched her head. "Ouchy…He He, it seems my Kagamin got a little too into it!"

"S-Shut up!" Kagami said embarrassed. "Let's go!"

She grabbed Konata by the hand, and they both ran to their respective classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well…aww…now wasn't this just cute?(sorry me still a beginner...so me sometimes sucks at stories...) Well if you thought so, THEN REVIEW!

Please~

Also, I've decided to give up on the sequel because... I don't have much time and I have other stories to work on, but some of you should be glad and stuff haha ^^, bye ebye


End file.
